


Space Between

by Tru



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Tru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't always take words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written to take place at the end of 1x08. Spoilers for Legend and 1x08.

Sam didn't have to tell Callen why he drove in there, lights flashing and horn blazing. When Callen opens his eyes somewhere that's long past midnight, the knot in his neck pulling him up out of uneasy slumber, and sees Sam--head back, mouth open, fingers laced over his stomach--asleep in the chair, he knows well enough everything that Sam doesn't have to say.

Callen has known for a while now that whatever happens, there's no way that Sam will ever again stand by and watch, dialing emergency numbers with shaking fingers, as Callen bleeds from gunshot wounds. It's all or nothing now, and it's that which drove Sam--panic clotted thick in his chest and knotting his synapses until he couldn't think at all.

"Shut up, G," Sam says, not bothering with the effort involved in opening his eyes or lifting his head.

"I didn't say anything," Callen protests, voice low even though the lights in the field office are dim, the building nearly empty aside from them.

"Ya don't have to," Sam answers, huffing out a laugh. "I can hear you thinkin' all the way over here."

Callen snorts, rolling his eyes as he shifts into a more comfortable position on the sofa. "Sure you can," he says, "You're a regular superhero. Maybe I should buy you a cape for Christmas."

"You can joke all you want, G," Sam says, now lifting his head and fixing Callen with an intense stare. "I'd do it all the same, if I had the chance."

"I know," Callen says, flashing a crooked smile.

"Don't you forget it," Sam grumbles, letting his head fall to one side, closing his eyes.

Callen doesn't have to ask why Sam stays. He can hear the answer clearly in the infinitesimal pauses between the words they do say, and that's enough for him.


End file.
